The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a free-weight exercise method and apparatus.
The importance of exercise in general has become widely known in recent years. A large portion of the population is engaging in various forms of exercise. One popular form of exercise is that performed with free-weights. Free-weights generally include dumbbells and barbells which are then manipulated without any type of machine assistance. Disk shaped platters of varying sizes and weights are used in combination with a bar as a barbell. Each disk has an opening in its center through which the bar is inserted.
Conventional and widely known free-weight exercises are generally sufficient for the majority of people who do not seriously compete in physical competitions, such as sporting events and body building. However, for those that do compete, maximum benefit is sought from each and every exercise. New exercises continue to be invented in an effort to focus on various muscles and to gain a competitive advantage.
Oftentimes, a new exercise requires a new apparatus for convenience and to accommodate various skill levels. Furthermore, known exercises can be practiced more effectively and conveniently with new apparatus. The present invention is directed to such an apparatus and method for its use.